Yet another Truth or Dareshow
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: I was bored so I decided to make this. Also, there's no such thing as too many of these! XD Please only send your truths and dares threw PM. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I just decided that I want to make one of these. Because I can. So there! BTW, this has OCs from my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

A girl with black hair who was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans and JTHM-style combat boots stood staring at the camera. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Klix, from this author's other story, friends. The author obviously didn't have enough unfinished stories to work on, because she's starting a dareshow."

**Hey! I don't need any sass from you! I created you!**

Klix smirked. "You do realize that you're writing me sassing you, right?" She answered. "You're practically talking to yourself."

**I don't need this!**

"Obviously you do, or you wouldn't be doing it." The goth grinned.

**Why I'm gonna-**

"You're gonna what?" Klix was grinning now. "You can't attack me, I don't really exist!" Suddenly, she slapped herself.

**I can do that.**

"No fair!" She protested. "Author powers don't count!"

**Just get on with the story, Klix.**

"Fine," she huffed. "We have a bunch of random IZ characters and OCs. They are Zim, Dib, GIR, Gaz, Keef, Iggins, Tak, Mimi, Anne, Val, myself, Anne's random younger siblings Catherine and Jackie-"

"PIZZA COW!" Screamed Catherine, who was an eleven-year-old girl with blonde hair who was wearing a green hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.

"Right." Sighed Klix. "Anywho, Irken Mercenary Kolle, Ms. Bitters, and any other character that happens to be jammed into the author's closet."

**They are NOT in my closet! I… Oh, forget it.**

"Exactly." Beamed Klix.

"Heya buddy!" Said Keef, causing several of the OCs to run away screaming.

"We'll have guest stars sometimes." Said Kolle, an Irken with purple eyes and curled antennae who was wearing a black outfit and a dark purple cape. "Because it will get boring if we don't."

"Please only PM truths and dares to the author." Said Dib. "Why did I say that?"

**Because I told you to.**

"ALIENS!" The boy screamed, looking around and trying to find me.

"ALIENS!" Repeated Jackie, Anne's younger brother, who was a blonde four-year-old who was wearing a cute little tiny tux.

"Why is he wearing a tiny little tuxedo?" Questioned Anne, who had brown hair and wore an IZ T-shirt, jeans, and combat boots.

**Because it's cute. He's the youngest, so he has to be cute!**

"I'M CUTE!" Screamed Jackie.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE CONCERNED THAT WE'RE ALL TALKING TO A DISEMBODIED VOICE?!" Dib exclaimed.

**Aaw… You make me sad. I'm not talking to you anymore.**

"See, Dib?" Said Gaz. "Even random ghost voices don't like you. Now go away."

**He can't.**

"I thought you weren't talking anymore." Said Klix.

**…**

"YOU BROKE IT!" Screamed GIR. "WHY VOICY WHY I LOVEDED YOU VOICY WHYYYY!"

"GIR!" Shouted Zim. "The voice is not broken, it is simply mad. Nice going, DIB!"

"But I…" Dib sighed. "Aww…" Suddenly, a donut appeared in his hand. "What the…?

**; )**

"Right…" Said Dib.

"Anyway," said Klix. "PM the author questions and dares, reviews will not be answered because we don't want this deleted. We're really sorry to those that this inconveniences!"

"Also, Each chapter is gonna have a guest star!" Said Anne happily. "Next chapter's guest is Almighty Tallest Miyuki!"

"She's dead." Said Kolle flatly.

"We can fix that!" Said Anne. "After all, this is fanfiction land! But not all guest stars will be from IZ. Just wanted to let you know!"

**Thanks, random characters. Anyway, PM me your truths and dares! Do it now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I have a couple truths and dares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

"Welcome back to this stupid truth or dare thing." Said Klix.

**: ( Klix! **

"Ugh." Klix groaned. "Fine. We have received a couple truths and dares. Also, say hi to our previously dead guest star, Tallest Miyuki!"

"Is the blob thing gone?" The blue-eyed tallest asked meekly.

Klix rolled her eyes. "That's on Vort, Miyuki." She said. "How many times do I have to tell you, we're on _Earth!_"

"I've never heard of a planet called Earth." Said Miyuki.

Red nodded. "Zim discovered this horrible place." He told Miyuki.

Zim grinned. "I AM ZIM!" He screamed victoriously.

**Guys! Focus! We have dares!**

"Guys! Focus! Days!" Jackie screamed.

Klix glared. "Why is he here, anyway?" She whined. "what purpose does he serve?"

**He's a cute little kid. The very definition of childhood innocence! You didn't argue this much in **_**Friends!**_

Klix rolled her eyes. "Fine." She huffed. "Miyuki, as guest star, you have to read the questions and dares."

Miyuki took the paper. "I can't read your language!" She exclaimed.

Dib took the list. "I'll read it then!" He shouted. "Let's see… From fanfictionreviewer0, Zim has to say something mean to the Tallest, Gaz, and GIR."

Zim turned to GIR. "YOU'RE HORRIBLE!" He screeched.

GIR just stood there grinning stupidly.

Looking at Gaz, the Irken said "Your head is stupid!"

The demonic child opened one eye. "What did you just say to me?" She demanded. When Zim told her again, she somehow made his PAK explode.

"There now the dare is over." Zim said when I brought him back to life.

**Not exactly Zim. You still have to say something mean to the Tallest.**

"NEVER!" Screeched Zim.

**Fine. You can do it later. Next thingie, Dib.**

"The Tallest have to tell Zim the truth about his mission." Dib read.

Red somehow managed to roll his eyes without pupils. "Zim," he said. "You're a defective."

"That joke gets funnier every time, my Tallest." Zim laughed.

**Well that was stupid. Zim, you still have to say something mean to the Tallest.**

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" Zim pointed at Miyuki. "An invader is always loyal to the _current _tallest." Miyuki just glared.

"I _am _the Tallest!" She protested.

"Actually," Klix put in, "technically speaking, Almighty Tallests Red and Purple were declared leaders of the Irken Empire after Spork's unfortunate gory demise."

"GORY DEMISE?!" Exclaimed Miyuki. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

**Yeah, I don't feel like explaining it. And we're at the end of the chapter. Bye, Miyuki!**

"Bye?" Asked Miyuki nervously. "Where am I going?" As if in response too her question, she disappeared.

**Okay. That's it for this chappie! PM me your truths and dares, please! Also, let me know if yu think I should cntinue to interfere or if Klix should just be in charge.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

Klix smiled and waved the paper with this chapter's dares around. "Hi!" She said in an unusually perky tone of voice. (think of it like if Gaz started smiling and being nice. Scary, huh?) "We have dares!" She continued.

Zim looked at the goth in confusion. "Why are you so happy, human Klix?" He asked. "It is honestly creeping Zim out."

Klix rolled her eyes. "I'm happy," she told the Irken, "because the author is FINALLY writing a sequel to Friends! Which means that once she posts it, all Ocs from that story no longer have to be here!" All the Ocs that weren't in Friends stared at her in terror.

"You mean that I'm going to be stuck with these freaks and a human smeet on my own?!" Exclaimed Kolle. "You can't do this to me!"

**You'll have Catherine.**

Catherine waved insanely. "Oh yes." Said Kolle. "That makes me feel so much better."

**Just read the dares.**

"WAIT!" Shouted Zim. "If your characters will be gone for your fic, then that means that ZIM gets to leave, too, right?

**No. If you guys got to leave, I wouldn't have much of a dareshow. Just some Ocs arguing. Nobody's going to read that! You cannons just have to be in more than one story. So there!**

All the cannon characters looked sad and resentful of the Ocs.

**Also, Klix, when did I say you wouldn't have to be in this fic anymore? I said that you'll get to skip a chapter or two once in a while!**

Klix and the other Friends Ocs looked infuriated. "What!?" Exclaimed Klix. She then just sighed, knowing she wasn't about to win the argument at this point. "Fine. We've got some truths and dares, anyway."

Anne took the paper. "Okay, first one's for Zim from vcsalexl! Zim, what is your opinion of the various relationships fangirls have depicted you in?"

"Eh?" Zim cocked an antennae. "What are these _fan... girls_ you speak of?"

"He doesn't read fanfiction." Dib explained. Anne gasped and handed Zim a computer, then set it to a ZaOCr fic.

After about 30 seconds, Zim started running around screaming. "MY EYES!" He screeched. "WHO WOULD WRITE SUCH LIIIIES ABOUT THE AMAZING _ZIM?!_"

Anne looked sad. "I like pairing fics." She said. "They're cute, even if they aren't canon."

**I can't believe that you were originally going to be based on me. I would never admit to liking pairing fics!**

Klix raised an eyebrow. "Half the fics you're following are pairings." She said smugly.

**Those are mostly TD! Grr! Just read the dares!**

Klix rolled her eyes and agreed. "The tallests have to shove as many snacks as they can into Dib's head..." She read, sounding more disturbed with every word.

"Is there a refuse option?" Questioned Dib.

**Not unless someone gives you a get-out-of-a-dare-free card. Sorry.**

The tallest then just shrugged and threw soda cans at Dib, who screamed at them that they weren't even following the dare. Nobody except for Dib and Anne really cared, though.

**And I'll read the last one. GIR has to eat a muffin.**

GIR screeched and stuffed a huge muffin in his mouth.

**Okay. That's it for now. PM me more dares! DO IT NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! We're back! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.**

Anne held up the dare paper. "I get to read the stuff today!" She declared. "From Fanfictionreviewer0! First one's a question: Zim, how do Irkens smell things?"

Zim cocked an antennae. "Irkens use their _antennae_ to smell, human." He explained. "Our antennae are used for lots of other things as well. DOES IT NOT AMAZE YOU!"

Klix kicked him in the squeedily spooch. "Actually," she said, "it _doesn't_ amaze anyone. At all."

Anne giggled and held up the paper. "Tak has to... 'kick Dib in the nuts...'" She began giggling .

Tak tilted her head. "What are these 'nuts' you speak of?" She asked, confused. Anne fell over, laughing insanely.

Dib looked at Anne, betrayed. "I thought you liked me!" He protested.

"I do." Anne told him. "I just... the way it was phrased is hilarious..."

**I'm sorry darer, but seeing as Tak doesn't understand the dare and I don't feel like explaining it...**

Gaz kicked Dib between the legs before I could tell them not to fulfill the dare.

**...That... works. Sorry Dib.**

Dib was on the ground, and didn't seem to hear me.

Anne giggled and looked at her paper. "GIR." She began, regaining her composure. "Do you miss your muffin?" In response, GIR began weeping and screaming uncontrollably. Anne looked at the dare paper again, and started laughing all over again.

"What is it, Anne?" Asked Kolle. Jackie tried to take the paper even though he can't read. Anne just shook her head and kept laughing.

Exasperated, Zim took the paper and read the dare, and promptly began screaming. "MADNESS!" He shouted.

**Holy crud guys! It's just a dare! Zim, go kiss Klix.**

"NEVER!" Screeched Zim. Before he could protest any more, he grabbed Klix and kissed her passionately.

**Ha! Author powers!**

"Ugh!" Klix rubbed her mouth. "I HATE you, you know that?"

Zim nodded his head in agreement.

**I know. And I don't care! I'm just doing the dares!**

Anne looked at the paper. "Hey look!" She said. "There's one more! Zim gets a Get-out-of-a-dare-free card!"

Zim glared. "Zim could not have received that _before_ he was forced to kiss the filthy Klix creature?!" He shouted angrily.

"Well, duh!" Said Anne. "That would have ruined the fun!" Zim and Klix just glared.

**Okay guys, wrap it up. We've pretty much hit the end of the chapter.**

"Okay." Said Klix. "And by the way, if you ever come into fanfiction land, I will hurt you."

**You can't. Anywho, that's all for now! Yay! Send me more dares and such!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hi! I'm back! Yay!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim**

Dib held up the list of truths and dares. "I'm reading these today, I guess." He said. "So first is... Which one of the Tallests is taller?"

Tallest Red looked annoyed. "We're the exact same height." He huffed.

"Otherwise we wouldn't both be Tallest!" Purple cut in.

Anne took the paper. "Dib, why did GIR call you Mary?" She read. A TV rolled up and showed the scene from Mopiness of Doom.

"Listen to me, he needs you Mary!" Said GIR's voice on the TV. "You two's such good friends! Like hot dogs! Please hunt my master again! COUCH!" And with that, the video ended.

"I'M ON TV!" shrieked the real GIR spastically.

"I have no idea why Zim's evil robot dog thingie called me Mary." Dib admitted. "Also, why do you have video of that?"

**MOVING ON! Heh. Zim, if you could date anyone in this room, who would it be?**

"Day-tuh?" Asked Zim, sounding out the word date as if it were a foreign language. "What is this date thing? Is it a form of torture?"

"UGH!" Tak shouted in disgust. "Do you honestly know NOTHING about this planet?!" She then went to whisper to Zim an explanation of romance that I'm too lazy to type.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" Screamed a distressed Zim. "WHY THE MADSNESS WHHYYY THE MADNEEEESS!"

**Are you done?"**

"No." Said Zim honestly, before more shrieks of "Madness" were ejected from his sound hole(mouth) "Okay. Now I'm done."

**Good. 'Cause you still didn't answer the question.**

"Oh." Zim chuckled awkwardly. "That. Well, seeing as I find each and every one of you REPULSIVE in your own special way, I choose... The Val-thing. She has been extremely quiet. FEEL HONORED!"

Val looked at the Irken as if he had grown a second head, then kicked him in the squeedily spooch. "I do not feel honored." She told him. "You are an extremely whiny thing, you understand."

Zim glared and took the list. "Klix!" He read. "Did you enjoy kissing ZIM?"

Klix punched him in the face. "I enjoyed kissing you about as much as you would enjoy having your PAK thrown in an ocean." She stated. Zim shuddered at the thought of his precious PAK in that much water.

And then finally, we have a dare. Skooge!

Skoooge randomly appeared. "Where am I?" He wondered.

**Hug Gaz!**

Gaz opened one eye in anger at the dare. "Who's Gaz?" Asked Skooge. Klix smirked and pointed at the angry purple-haired girl.

"Do I have to hug her?" Asked Skooge nervously. "I mean, couldn't we just call it a typo and skip it?"

**T_T There isn't a typo.**

Defeated, the short invader sighed and hugged Gaz the demon girl. His death was slow and painful, and it involved polluted water and meat.

**Okay! That's it for now, please send me more dares and such, this is fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am back, and have dares FROM TWO PEOPLE!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, JTHM, or HNB.**

Anne giggled, reading the newest dares. "I like this Irkengirl person." She chuckled. "She's funny!"

**She's my sister!**

Klix looked confused. "How is that possible?" She questioned. "You're so... different."

**As far as you know... Now I'll read the first thingie! Zim has to hug "Meats."**

"IT BUUURRNSSSS!" Screamed Zim as the meat fused to his flesh.

Klix grabbed the paper. "Dib has to... Lick that thing that killed Miyuki..." Kolle left the room, looking as if she was going to cry.

The infinite energy absorbing blob appeared in front of Dib. Staring at it, the boy gathered his courage, wondering why anyone would hate him enough to give him this dare, and licked the thing. It roared and ate him in one bite.

**No Dibby why Dibby why! D: Oh, wait... AUTHOR POWERS!**

Dib reappeared perfectly fine, and the I.E.A.B. Burst into flames and died, then it's corpse disappeared. "Why would anyone do that?" Dib questioned.

**My sister is completely psycho. Read the next dare.**

Dib took the paper. "Um, Red has to wear green for the rest of the day." Tallest Red's uniform turned green, and the color of his uniform clashed with his eye color, making him look like a seriously messed up Christmas elf.

"Why me?" The mismatched Irken sighed.

Suddenly, a big dump truck full of donuts rolled over.

**O.O Those are for Purple.**

"I LOVE YOU IRKENGIRL!" Shrieked Purple, who was now on a sugar high.

Zim grinned evilly as he picked up the paper. "Tak, do you like the Dib-thing?"

Tak stopped and thought for a moment. "Well." She said emotionlessly. "I do not have emotions for him as so many fanfictions suggest, but I do somewhat respect him. After all, he managed to swallow his pride enough that he teamed up with his archenemy to take me down. No Irken I know would be able to do that!"

Anne giggled, then shut up when Tak glared at her. Taking the paper, the fangirl read the next dare. "Okay, this isn't really a dare so much as a statement but... it says 'Skoodge: You're a sad rectangle of RECTANGLY DOOM!'"

Skooge stared at Anne with tears in his eyes as if he had been assigned to planet Blorch again.

Anne giggled and continued. "GIR has to read Happy Noodle Boy!"

GIR walked over to Johnny the Homicidal Maniac and took a HNB comic from him. Somehow able to read, the tiny robot laughed so much that he exploded.

"Well." Said Klix. "That was... unexpected. Now... Gaz gets a gothic version of the Master Sword from Legends of Zelda called the Shadow Sword." The doom that followed was so horrific that I can't even type it. Then everything reappeared as if nothing had happened, except everyone other than Gaz had a look of terror on their face.

Gaz took the lit. "Okay." She aid. "Now we have dares from the one person so far who's been messed up enough to dare for every chapter of this, vcsalexl. Dib has to cut Zim's antennae off with a machete."

"That sounds... disturbing." Dib stated. He was then handed a machete by a random background Irken. The boy winced as he cut Zim's antennae, with the Irken screeching in agony the whole while.

"WHYYYYYYY?!" He cried in pain.

**Klix has to "FINISH HIM!"**

Klix grinned and pulled a knife out of her boot. She lunged at Zim and tripped before she could stab him, getting her blade stuck in the wall. "You're safe for now." She huffed, till trying to yank the knife out of the wall. Then Zim's head exploded.

**A dare's a dare. Gaz, dance with GIR.**

Gaz growled as my author powers forced her to reenact the scene from "Tak the hideous new girl" here Gaz had to dance with the tiny droid.

"GIR is now fixed." Kolle read the final dare. GIR went into duty mode and glared at everyone who was there.

"Yes!" Zim shouted gleefully. "YES! GIR, I COMMAND you to destroy the Dib, and Klix!"

GIR looked at him, one eye twitching. "Dib is far too incompetent to be a threat to the mision, and Klix is an allie of the Irken Empire." He stated, much to Klix, Zim, and Dib's anger and annoyance.

"I am NOT incompetent!" Dib protested.

Klix glared. "I'm sorry." She said. "We're going to have to end this chapter so that I can brutally murder GIR here."

**Okay! Bye! Send me more dares and such.**


End file.
